This invention relates to the cleaning of the surfaces of objects such as automobiles It has particular relationship to materials used in such cleaning. In the interest of dealing with concrete subject matter, this invention is described herein predominantly in its application to the cleaning of automobiles. This invention is useful in the cleaning of other objects and to the extent that this invention is so used, such use is within the scope of equivalents thereof.
In being cleaned in a typical car wash, an automobile is advanced through a cleaning channel, consisting of stages or steps, where it is subjected to a plurality of cleaning operations in succession. In the first stage, the automobile is passed into a washing arch where it is subjected to washing with a detergent. It is then subjected to brushing or rubbing by a plurality of brushes or mitts disposed to brush its various parts. Alternatively, the automobile may be treated by water or cleaning solutions under pressure in a pressure stage. Then, in a rinsing stage, the automobile is passed into a rinsing arch where it is rinsed by a liquid, usually water where a beading material may be applied, or the automobile is moved into a beading arch where it is washed with water including a beading emulsion. In the last stage, a blasting stage, the beads (of water) are blown off the vehicle surface by a blast of gas, usually air, produced by a blower or blowers in an arch through which the vehicle is advanced. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,213, Clark, is typical of the prior art with which this invention concerns itself. Clark discloses oil-in-water emulsion formulations which have what is called a "fast water break" manifested by the beading on a surface treated with the emulsion. The automobile is treated in the beading step with this material generally in the quantities and proportions disclosed in Clark or related prior art. Typically, the emulsion is injected into water which is sprayed on the car as it passes through the beading arch.
In cleaning automobiles in accordance with the teachings of the prior art as disclosed above, it has been found that the surface of the automobile may, at times, remain undesirably wet after it is subjected to the blast of air. To remedy this deficiency, automobile-cleaning establishments (car washes) have found it necessary to employ additional personnel to wipe the automobiles after they leave the blasting arch.
It is an object of this invention to overcome this disadvantage of the prior art and to provide a method of cleaning the surface of an object, such as an automobile, in whose practice the surface shall be substantially completely dry after being subjected to the blasting. It is also an object of this invention to provide a beading material for effectuating the drying of the surface of the object during a cleaning operation.